Generally, in electrophotographic printing, unfused toner particles may be electrostatically attracted to media to form an image. In order for the image to be fixed permanently, the toner particles may be fused to the media. Fusing may occur when heat and pressure are applied to the toner particles, which may cause the particles to melt and adhere to the print media. To apply heat and pressure, a fuser may be used, in combination with a backup roller or other device, to apply heat and pressure.
In printing, particularly when using an electrophotographic printer, it may be undesirable to heat the media fixing device (e.g. fuser) at printing temperature while there is no media in the nip between the fuser and the backup roller as this may transfer excess energy to the backup roller. Excess energy in the backup roller may cause various complications which may include temperature offset defects or papers stalls resulting from the generation of steam when moisture is boiled out of the media too quickly. However, it may be desirable to have the fuser at or near printing temperature when the leading edge of a sheet of media reaches the nip.